Literature Lovers
by DragonMPhantom
Summary: Literature Lovers- Danny/Lancer slash. Danny gets detention with Lancer.


It was the end of the day. There was only about two weeks of school left. There were no ghost attacks today. I only had one detention to make up from yesterday. And yet, I was depressed.

I shouldn't have been - today was a great day. I had no idea why I was depressed. Okay, maybe I did. But I was in denial. Sam and Tucker were already walking home, and I was walking through the halls to detention.

I wasn't the only one acting different, though. Sam and Tucker were obviously acting different, adding to my denial. Dash stopped picking on me, and there were less ghosts since I started to get depressed. Something about not being as fun to fight when I'm depressed.

And, strangely enough, Mr. Lancer was acting weird, too. He'd watch me in class, almost like he did when I first started acting weird because I get ghost powers. Sometimes, when I was working, I would notice, out of the corner of my eye, him staring at me, then he'd keep writing.

I walked into detention and sat at my normal place. Not 5 minutes later, Mr. Lance came in and closed the door, locking it like he always did to make sure no kids got out if he fell asleep.

"Well, Danny, looks like you're the only one here." Mr. Lancer said. There was something different about the way he said it, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Sucks," I said. "You have to spend a whole hour here just because of me. You know, Lancer, we could just leave now and no one will know."

He looked at me and smiled. "Come here, Danny," he said.

I walked over to Kia desk, like he asked. He motioned for me to come behind the desk, so I did. I was curious, Lancer never liked anyone behind his desk, or let anyone call him Lancer instead of Mr. Lancer.

He got off his chair and lifted me onto his desk and steed between my legs, holding my waist from where he picked me up. I didn't think he knew how sexual that position seemed.

He tilted his head sideways, looking at me in the eye. "Danny, you've been acting... Weird lately. Care to tell me why?"

I sighed and told him, though I had no idea why. "It's just, Tucker's dating Sam."

I felt a single tear drop from my eye. "Oh, Danny." Lancer said, pulling my head to his shoulder. I didn't cry any more, but looked off into space until Lancer finally spoke again. "You know, you don't need them. I can make you feel better." There it was again, in his voice. But now I knew what it was.

I pulled back, opened my mouth to say something, but was stopped my Mr. Lancer's mouth pressing against mine. I opened my eyes in shock and tried to pull away, but his hand was behind my head, stoping my escape. His tongue found a way into my mouth. I tried to scream.

Mr. Lancer pulled away, leaving me panting. He laughed, and I glared into his eyes. "What... The... HECK!... Was that!" I yelled.

"That is what is called a kiss, Danny," he replied.

"I know that! Why did you kiss me!?" I tried to move back on his desk, but his hand moved pretty low on my back and pulled me closer.

He looked into my eyes, "This might surprise you, Danny, but I want you. I've always wanted you."

"You... You crazy Frootloop!" I screamed. It felt weird, I only ever called Vlad a Frootloop.

Lancer laughed and pulled our foreheads together. "Danny, this is going to happen wether you like it or not. I suggest you just let it happen and enjoy it."

I felt a shiver go up my spine. He moved his hands up my shirt and started feeling my chest. I should have looked where Lancer put the key to the door. There was only one way out now, and I took it.

"Going ghost!" The two rings appeared around my waist. Lancer moved his hands away as they traveled both up and down my body, turning me into the town's hero, Danny Phantom.

I noticed the somewhat evil smirk Lancer gave me, but ignored it. I flew up, went intangible, and smashed into the wall, falling to the floor right in front of the desk.

"Like it?" Asked Lancer. "I had it installed last weekend. I thought of everything, Danny."

I looked up at him, truly and honestly scared. " How, how did you know?" I asked.

"I've got my ways," replied lancer.

He pinned my shoulders to the ground and took his place between my legs. I felt very vulnerable, if he had a ghost shield, he probably had protection for himself, too.

He unzipped my uniform, stopping just under the belt. He started taking off the sleeves. I moved my hands to his shoulders when he let go of mine, but found that no mater how week Lancer seemed, he was pretty strong. I kept trying to push him away, and he finally got tired and pushed down, our chests touching, and bit my neck. I gasped, I didn't think he would do that. He started licking where he bit, then kissed me hard. I could taste the ectoplasm in his mouth, even though I really didn't want to.

Finally, he got the top half of my suite off, but started to tease me. His mouth went to one of my nipples, licking and biting it, and his hand went to the other. The worst part was his other hand was teasing my part, the fabric the only thing separating it.

I couldn't stop a moan and a blush. Lancer looked up at me and smiled. "Do you want this, Danny?" He pushed a bit harder.

I gasped at the pressure. No. No, I don't want this. Just stop! "Yes."

His smile grew. "The undress me."

I looked up at him, shocked. His smile grew wider, and without even realizing it, I started taking off his shirt. When it was off, he motioned to his pants. I felt my face get red, but undid the belt and slid the pants off anyway.

He was hard, and I was guessing I was, too. He pulled off my pants, took me in his hand and started to rub up and down, using his thumb to massage the head. I moaned, very loudly. I should have stopped, I should have pushed home away, but I was loving the feeling.

Just when I thought I was going to finish, Lancer stopped. I groaned and reached up for him. He smiled and picked me up. We walked behind his desk and into his office.

He had another desk in there, and on the desk was a spare set of keys. I noticed the one for the classroom door, but didn't know if I wanted to stop anymore.

He put me face down on a couch I hadn't noticed. I looked up at him and his evil looking smirk. It looked a lot like Vlad's. Maybe Vlad told him about my powers.

Lancer walked to his desk, and I groaned, putting my head in the pillow. My hand that was facing the back of the couch moved down and started pumping me.

Lancer came back and pulled my hand away. He put the hand in a glowing green handcuff. I stared at it, shocked. He put the other end around the arm of the couch and cuffed my other hand before I could even comprehend what was going on.

"What... Are you doing!?" I asked.

He leaned on my back, his erection pressing on my butt, and whispered in my ear. "Don't pretend you don't like it, Phantom."

I shivered. The way he said my name - as Phantom instead of Danny. It was like he knew Phantom forever, like he's always been my lover...

This couldn't be happening. He put a finger up my hole and I gasped. It felt so weird. He wiggled it around, making me squirm. He put another finger in, which hurt a little. "What are you doing?" I asked. This time it was just a question, I didn't yell it at him.

"You'll see, Phantom. Are you a virgin?" He asked.

I moaned as he put another finger in and spread them. It hurt, but not unbearably so. I nodded.

Lancer smiled and whispered in my ear. "Than I'm the lucky guy who gets to take that away from you."

I grinned my teeth together. There was NO way that this was happening.

He removed his fingers and walked back to the desk. I was getting nervous since the handcuffs were the last thins he got from there.

He came back with a bottle of lubricant and stood right in front of my. He took my hands, which I could move about 10cms each, and pored some on. He stood in front of me at just the right height. "Do it, Phantom," he said.

I did as he said and started to rub it on him. I heard him moan and he pushed his hips closer to me to give better access.

I thought it would be weird, touching another guy like that, but it actually made me really horny. When I finished, he went back behind me and leaned over me to whisper in my ear again. "Ready to loose your virginaty, Phantom?" He asked.

I nodded, and he slowly pushed into me. It hurt a little at first, and a few tears fell down my face, but after a while, it felt amazing. He kept going in and out, making me moan every so often.

He started going faster and harder, which became more and more painful. "Lancer, please. It hurts," I said, fresh tears sliding down my face.

"Just for a little, Phantom. Just wait a sec, I'll find it." I was wondering what he would find, when he hit it. It was pure bliss, and it seemed like nothing in the world mattered.

He kept hitting it, never missing a beat. He must have had a lot of practice, and I smiled. I never thought of Lancer as gay. Then again, I never thought I was.

I was reaching my point, and so was he. We heard a knock on the door of the class room, and knew it was my parents. At the same moment, my ghost sense went off.

I groaned, but Lancer pushed hard on my back, pinning me even more to the couch. "No way, Phantom. You're not leaving until this is over."

He grabbed me and started pumping me hard, pushing into me harder, too. My vision started to go black, the knocking of my parents at the door grew distant.

With one final push and pull, we both went over. The feeling of his cum in my butt was weird, but it was worth it. He let go of me, and pulled out. He walked to the desk, passed me the keys, and walked back into the classroom.

I unlocked the hand cuffs and slowly sat up. I heard lancer open the door and talk to my parents. "Ah! Mr. and Ms. Fenton! I'm sorry I didn't hear you knocking. Danny was the only one here today, so we were studying in my office, you see."

I had to admire how he could do that. I couldn't get the thought of what we just did out of my head and he could act like it never happened.

"Yes, I will go get Daniel, just wait a moment." I changed back to Fenton, and was fully clothed. He walked in and passed me my backpack. Your cloths are in there, Phantom," he said with a smirk.

I smiled back and he hugged me. I felt his muscles. He always looked fat to me, and though he was a little, he had worked a lot of it off this year with helping to rebuild everything that was booked during a ghost attack.

I looked up at him and he kissed me, holding our foreheads together, both our eyes closed. "I'd better go, my parents are waiting."

"Yes, they are. Do you have a detention tomorrow?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yes."

His smile grew bigger. "Perfect. Dash is the only other one, but I'll set up some sort of sports meeting or something after school."

"So it's just us," I said, naughty thoughts passing through my mind. How could my life change so much in an hour?

"Yes," he said. "I'll text you."

I didn't know Lancer knew how to text, or knew my number, but I didn't care, as long as he did.

"Okay."

"Walk home tomorrow. We'll have more time." He said.

We walked out and my parents said, "C'mon, Danny, we need to get working on a ghost inventing!"

I sighed and followed them out the door, smiling at Lancer on the way out. "Don't forget to study!" lancer called back.

My phone vibrated and I looked to see it was Lancer. "And send me pictures of you "studying", would you? ;D"

I rolled my eyes. I had one perverted teacher - or, was he my boyfriend now?

Okay, I don't know if I should keep going or leave this as a oneshot...

Please comment! This is one of my first stories and my first one with sex in it so I'm not sure if it's any good.


End file.
